babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Telepath
A Telepath is a sentient being with the ability to read and influence the minds of other sentients. The gene for telepathy exists in many sentient races. Some developed it as a natural part of their species' evolution. Most races, however, had the gene for telepathy introduced artificially by the Vorlons. Having discovered centuries ago that telepathy could be used as a weapon against the Shadows by blocking their thralls' mental connection with their masters, the Vorlons hoped to have a ready supply of telepathic warriors prepared for the Shadows' eventual return. Human Telepaths The first study to confirm the existence of human telepaths was Investigations into Biochemical Sensory Transmission by Duffy and Philen, June 2115. A sample population of 1,000 volunteer individuals was taken and tested for telepathic abilities. The tests included Zener cards, Black Box Randomizer and blind curtain tests. Overall twelve individuals demonstrated far above average results, with ten ranking statistically improbable and two testing consistently accurate. HCI and Dao demonstrated collateral brain activity between senders and receivers in the accurate test individuals. The initial 1,000 volunteers were increased to 5,000, resulting in an additional two consistently accurate individuals and another 13 statistically improbable number of positive results. The authors of the study, two graduate students in neuropsychology from Harvard School of Medicine, began the research as a joke. It was a hazing ritual for first year students to research some of the most obscure topics in the most professional fashions. Fully expecting not to find anything the pair uncovered one of the greatest discoveries in human history. It is unknown if the percentage of a species' telepath population is consistent for each race, but among humans in the twenty third century, 1 out of every 1000 humans has telepathic abilities. 1 out of every 10,000 human telepaths had telekinetic abilities, with half of them being clinically insane. It is known that telepaths are prone to eccentric dream behaviour, such as walking in their sleep.Thirdspace (movie) Projective Ability P-12 telepaths and above have demonstrated they not only can read minds they can also actively project images and words into the surface thoughts (conscious mind) of teeps and mundanes. Examples of this include Bester "speaking" to the guard the first time he arrives on Babylon 5 and "speaking" to Commander Sinclair when they first meet. A second example is when Talia Winters and several of the rogue telepaths create a visual and auditory illusion to convince Bester that all the rogues were killed. Finally, Lyta Alexander used this ability when she showed someone the truth of past events. Alien Telepaths Different races have different attitudes toward telepaths. *Humans regulate their telepaths through the Psi Corps, and enforce the regulations via the Psi Cops. *Minbari telepaths are honored and considered gifted. *The Centauri have a Telepath's Guild, which is a trade organization that hires telepaths for commercial purposes. *The Narn do not have telepaths. Narn agents have attempted to procure telepath DNA from other races. However, their mythology suggests that they once did, and exposure to the psi-amplifying drug Dust has proven that some Narn retain the latent potential for telepathy. Telepaths are referred to in the Book of G'Quan as Mindwalkers. References Category: Science Category:Weapons